Ever loved someone so much you cried
by YouOnlyLiveOnceSoJustGoNuts
Summary: Ever loved someone so much you cried - Louis Tomlinson


_Louis POV_

He loved everything about him. His curly locks, the amazing green eyes, the dimples. He loved everything there was to love about Harry Styles, but most of all, he loves his smile. There was something about his smile that drew him in. From the moment he first locked eyes with him in the bathroom at the X Factor auditions, he knew everything would be alright, he knew that if he wasn't good enough and he didn't get through, as long as he got to see that smile again, it wouldn't matter and he was right. They got to the finals and then it ended. But it didn't matter because he got to see that smile, his smile, everyday.

He didn't like seeing Harry upset, the lights dimmed in his eyes and his smile lost meaning. He was the type of person who wouldn't ask for help but would take it if offered, so Louis asked him everyday if everything was alright, if he needed anything, because he would do anything for that stupid, curly haired boy.

Harry didn't realize how crazy he made Louis feel, watching him sing on stage in front of thousands, his whole face would shine and his eyes would sparkle like emeralds, his entire face would stretch into a large smile, gleaming teeth and dimples on full display. And those were the times that Louis felt like absolutely nothing could go wrong, and that Harry would soon find out about his deepest, darkest secret and would feel the same. But those were just dreams.

A few months after the X Factor, it was rumored that Harry had started a relationship with Caroline Flack. Louis wouldn't believe them, he refused to believe them. But he knew, deep down, that Harry was changing and it wasn't because of their rising fame. He was always checking his phone, waiting for something, or someone. The signs were so clear but Louis was foolish and naïve to think that Harry would ever feel the same. Harry was simply, the most, beautiful person Louis had ever laid eyes on. Why would he ever go for someone like him when he could have Caroline? Caroline, successful, pretty, a gorgeous body and what was Louis, nothing compared to her.

Or so Louis thought.

Louis was driving home one night, he had been visiting his family back home and was coming back early to surprise Harry. He was creeping up the stairs when he heard it. The moans and groan coming from one of the bedrooms.

He could feel a gap opening in his chest, giving him an empty feeling where his heart is. Anxiety and tension filling his veins, his body stiff and heart pounding too loud in his ears. He could hear his own labored breathing coming out over the heavy moans but he carried on up the stairs.

He crept along the hallway to Harry's room. Nothing, there was no noise coming from there.

His body was flushed and his hands were trembling, his eyes stung and he didn't know why.

After checking all the other rooms, he realized there was only one room left. Louis' room. He moved towards it, feeling something wet slide down over his cheeks and drip off his chin.

The door was open slightly and he peeked in, knowing that what he saw would be the end of him.

And he was right, because there lying in Louis' bed was Harry and Caroline. Harry had himself placed on top of her and was moving ever so slightly, so gentle, like if he moved the wrong way he would break her. She had her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. Their foreheads were pressed together and their lips were brushing softly.

Louis moved away from the door, not caring if they heard him. He couldn't care, not anymore, not after this. But the funny thing is, he did care, he cared so much. He was now outside, wandering down the dark street. His breath was coming out in gasps and his vision was blurred by the river of tears pouring down his face. His knees were trembling but he wouldn't stop walking, because if he stopped he would fall apart, more than he already was.

Veering off course and straight onto the road, he died

He could hear loud noises coming from his right but he didn't look up. The noises seemed to be getting louder and faster, closer to him. Finally he looked up, it was too late. The sharp, white light blinded him and as a heavy pressure slammed into his chest, knocking him backwards, his head was filled with flashing images, his whole life played out in front of him. To his first birthday, to the X Factor auditions. Then there was Harry, his smile, his laugh, his eyes, his dimples, his hair, his voice, oh god, his voice, would he ever hear that voice again, see that smile and feel the warmth that radiated from it.

He could hear voices now, shouting and shaking, but he was so tired.

There was someone screaming his name now. He opened his eyes. Harry. Kneeling over him, tears flowing down his face, brow furrowed and he was shaking.

As his eyes slipped shut, he could hear the screaming getting louder, desperate, so much pain. Feeling his own tears fall he realized one thing as death finally took a hold of him...it was the first time Louis cried over loving someone.

_Ever loved someone so much you cried_


End file.
